


Into the Future

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: The people of Salem gets sent into the Future and they are forced to live under a dome that no one can see. All of them have been given powers and if a couple is married they will have a mind link.*Mind Talk *^Thoughts ^"Regular speak"
Relationships: Elizabeth Proctor/John Proctor, Elizabeth Proctor/John Proctor/Reverend Hale, Reverend Hale/John Proctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Into the Future

The moment John Procter was pushed to hang, a bright light engulfed the land. This light seemed to last for hours but in reality it only lasted for a couple of seconds. When the light cleared the land was cleared of all things except for the people of Salem including the ones who had already been hanged. The townspeople were all standing in a large circle and in the middle of the circle stood two women. One had her arm around the other's neck while the one being held hostage clawed at the arms holding her. The lady holding the other woman had long fiery red hair and wore an all black robe and silver boots. When she spoke her mesmerizing voice echoed and the people of the town could feel it in their bones.

"This Abigail Williams has condemned this town and turned it into madness with her witchcraft. Yes it's true this girl is a witch and she used her powers and preyed on the innocent. She caused Reverend John Hale to see the signs of witchcraft as he saw it in order to kill off those she didn't like. She released his mind so after Marry Warren was accused she could have him hanged as well because he was fighting her control the whole time which is what caused him to look increasingly more exhausted. She also had control of the children and Judge Danforth although he is still a prick so be wary of him. This witch will be destroyed for giving us a bad name. You people have been brought into the future and each of you will have a special power that you might have thought belonged to a witch. This land is invisible to outsiders and will provide you with everything you need. If you decide to leave you will cease to exist and know one here will remember you. When me and this wicked waste of space disappear their will be houses marked just for you. In this future gays and lesbians are excepted as well as people who like both genders or no genders. If you try to hurt people who are like that you will join this one. Hope you have a wonderful life." And with that the woman was gone along with Abby and the houses she spoke of appeared. The first one to move was John Hale. He walked to the house farthest away from the others and quickly shut himself inside. The Proctors took the house that was closest while everyone else took great care to pick homes that fit their personalities.

Three months pass and during that time the new town of Salem managed to repair relationships as they built the courthouse and church. Also during this time they got caught up in the world outside of their bubble of protection. John Hale had not been seen since the moment he walked into his chosen home. It seem as if everyone except for the Proctors didn't care as most still blamed him for the hysteria. On the first day of the fourth month, John and Elizabeth Proctor dropped their children off with Goody Nurse before going to knock on John Hale's door. 

When they arrive the door is unlocked and open, only to see Hale short thin body laid out on the floor. "John, quick check him for a fever and if does gently lay him on the couch and I will try and heal him." With that said John quickly checked the smaller man before lifting him into his arms and placing him on the couch. Elizabeth used the healing power that was given to her by the witch several months ago. While attending to Hale she sent John into the kitchen to make sandwiches for everyone. 

When John came back into the room Hale was just starting to wake up. As soon as his eyes opened and locked with John's, he was up and huddled into the corner before the Proctor's could blink. The couple quickly decided to use their mind link to decide what to do. 

*I will put him to sleep then you will pick him up and take him to the kitchen table. Unfortunately I doubt that he will stay there unless he is being held so you'll have to hold him in your lap while we eat John.* 

*I don't mind Lizzie. He isn't very heavy and we are probably going to have to do this several times as he is clearly not taking care of himself if his lack of weight and the dark circles under his eyes are any indication. * 

Elizabeth raised her glowing hand in Hale's direction causing the him to slump over allowing John to pick him up. John walked into the kitchen with Hale as Elizabeth followed behind him. He sat in one of the dining chairs and turned Hale, with the help of Elizabeth, so that he was facing the table and leaning back into John's gentle hold. 

"I'm about to wake him Husband. Make sure he can't wiggle out of your arms."

"I have him.", John said as he tightened his hold on the smaller man but still kept it gentle. "What are we going to do to get him to clam calm down as he looked terrified of me?"

"He still has a fever so we will see what he says when he wakes and proceed from there John."

Elizabeth placed a glowing hand on Hale's forehead to wake him up.


End file.
